Maybe, in another time
by TenebraeCaelum
Summary: Puede que en otras circunstancias... todo hubiera sido diferente. Satán POV.Un poco UA. Ruby/Satán, si queréis.¡Primer fic!


-¿No crees que los humanos una vez pierden lo que quieren, se autodestruyen?

Me miró con desdén, como si observara un molesto insecto en el suelo y fuera a deshacerse de él.

Sonreí con sorna.

-O se vengan del que les quitó aquello tan preciado para ellos.

Apretó los puños, o eso supuse que hizo. No es que pudiera precisamente. Sabía que le haría rabiar. Odiaba oírme.

-¿Y eso a que viene?- susurró molesta. Ah, si. _Me encanta._

-Nada, un pequeño comentario- La miré de soslayo, sonriendo maliciosamente.-Oh, pero también reaccionan de una tercera manera, ¿sabes?-Me acerqué un poco a ella. Lo que un día fueron bellos mechones zafiro, suaves y sedosos, mutaron en extrañas extensiones en forma de plumas, formando un extraño orbe. _Eso_ era lo que impedía que tomase control de aquel crio. Esta molesta cría estropeó mis planes.- ¿Sabes cual es, Ruby?

Noté su mirada en mí y esperé unos segundos a que soltara su tan característico chillido.

-¿Acaso te importa que lo sepa o no? ¡Tu solo quieres fastidiarme por que te pareces a _él_! ¡Cállate de una maldita vez y guárdate tus asquerosas opiniones! Ojala pudiera darte un puñet-

-Sustituyen aquello que perdieron.- La interrumpí rápidamente antes de que acabara. Eso también la hacia rabiar.

Gruñó y me miró con rabia.

-Venga ya Ruby, que no eres una niña pequeña.-Me burlé con malicia- No empieces la rabieta de siempre. Que ya me tienes harto.

Casi pude ver una vena hinchándose en su 'frente' – ¡Que rabieta ni que puñetas! ¡Por mí como si se te caen las orejas por mis gritos!

Reí por lo bajo-Más te gustaría… Seguro que gritarías de placer al ver mis órganos esparcidos por el suelo, la sangre chorreando, brillando con un precioso carmesí…

Esperando que añadiera algún comentario aun más grotesco y aprobara tal idea, me sorprendió que simplemente callara, formando un incómodo silencio. Esto si que no me lo esperaba.

Cuando volvió a hablar, habló tan bajito que tuve que agudizar el oído para poder entenderla -A mí… A mí nunca me ha gustado la muerte ni la sangre. Es desagradable, esa sensación. Como si se te pegara al cuerpo, el olor a metal y putrefacción, las caras desfiguradas…. Da miedo.

Me quede callado, mirándola. Oh… Así que ya ha visto como es la muerte. Bueno, no es de extrañar, viviendo en un mundo bañado por la corrupción y la guerra.

-Pero eso… a ti te encanta. Así que es inútil hablar de este tipo de cosas contigo. Lo último que quiero es _hacerte feliz.-_Escupió casi las ultimas palabras como si le dejarán mal gusto en la boca e intentara zafarse del sabor.

Yo solo la miré un rato más sin ninguna expresión. Y me eché a reír. Tan alto y tan fuerte que mis carcajadas ahogaron sus gritos de furia. _¿Por qué estas riendo?_

Era tan fácil de ver y a la estaba vez tan escondido. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? En serio, era tan fácil, _simple._

_-_Realmente, eres el bicho más raro que me he encontrado. Y he visto mucho.-termine de soltar con algún pequeño carcajeo.

_-¡ARGHHHH!-_ gritó rabiosa. Y estoy seguro de que se me hubiera echado encima de haber podido.-¡Bicho raro tú!¡Con esos tentáculos raros, la boca llena de dientes afilados, las garras esas raras, los cuernos desproporcionados…! ¡Y que narices son esos cráteres raros por la piel, como si te fueras a romper o algo!

-Bueno, yo al menos no voy por ahí poniéndome todo melancólico delante de la persona que más odio. Y por cierto, te recuerdo que tú eres una esfera emplumada.

-Tú... ¡Tú! ¡Te odio tanto! ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! ¡Dios, déjame en paz de una vez!- e hizo un movimiento que supuse que fue un bufido, girándose hacia el otro lado.

Que curiosa. ¿Por qué soltar tus pensamientos ante un enemigo? ¿Es que acaso no era del todo consciente que la usé (aunque salió mal) en beneficio propio? ¿Qué, más que probablemente, le había arruinado la vida? ¿Es que no-?

Ah. AH.

Claro. Cierto. Yo soy igual que _Él ._Por eso se dejó llevar. Y esa tristeza… Ja, aún es humana. Pero es extraño… Creo que no soy el único con sentimientos raros.

-Está bien- alcé las manos- Te dejaré.

Pude oír un suspiro lleno de alivio. De tanto alivio que casi dolía.

Sonreí de nuevo con picardía- Por ahora.

Y de nuevo se oyó un rugido furioso-¡…Tú!

Había sido derrotado. Por _él._ ¡Imposible, impensable! Abatido por un _humano_ que apenas había vivido. Y claro, me la quito. A _ella. _La arrancóde sus propias entrañas, lejos, del fondo de su alma. Donde yo estaba. Donde _ella_ estuvo. Y donde con el tiempo me hizo olvidar lo que realmente debía hacer. _Destruirlo todo. _Pero lo recordé. Y _él_ se aseguró de pararlo, claro.

-¿Que te parece? No te lo esperabas, ¿eh?- dijo él, contemplando con ojos cansados el interior de Shin. El exterior seguramente estaba destrozado, colapsando a causa del devastador poder de la nave. Sin duda el poder de los ángeles y demonios absorbidos era _terrorífico._ Y el mio no era menos. Y aún así, sin embargo…

-¿Por qué los intentas salvar? ¡Todos son gusanos que no merecen existir! ¿No ves que todos te consideran un monstruo?- mascullé rabioso. ¡¿Es que no lo veía? ¡Estaba solo!- ¡Todos son solo unos hipócritas interesados que se arriman a ti por que eres fuerte!- dije un poco más alto.

-Mientes. Tú no los conoces. Ellos me apoyaron cuando los necesitaba. Y gracias a ellos no me rendí.- dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa-Por eso, les devolveré el favor.

Y en ese momento supe lo que iba a hacer. Salvarlos de esto. Enviar al Shin a algún lugar lejano o algo así. A hacerse el héroe, el muy idiota.

Noté como mi cuerpo estaba desapareciendo poco a poco. De repente, más gente apareció. Eran los ángeles restantes. Un albino que parecía una mujer (por que era un hombre, ¿verdad?), y _ella._

Ruby.

Ella… también había sido absorbida ¿eh? Me limite a mirarla y ella hizo lo mismo. Como esperaba, solo había odio en su mirada.

-¿Pero… como pudiste…ganarme?-susurré, sintiendo que mis fuerzas me abandonaban.

Él se limito a mirarme y con una mirada algo triste (¿Por qué? ¿Te doy pena?) me susurró también- Por que yo tengo algo que tu no tienes, Satán.

-¿…El que…?- mascullé cerrando un poco los ojos.

-Un corazón.

Y antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre, la miré de nuevo. En su mirada había algo de melancolía y me pareció oír que decía-_No estuviste tan solo como creías._


End file.
